Drama at the Outpost
Drama at the Outpost is chapter 5 of the Big Order manga. Plot Kurenai Rin is shown confined behind a jail cell in the underground detention area of the Dazaifu Central Bureau. She thinks to herself that the Group of Ten is trying to blackmail Hoshimiya Eiji to start a coup d'état and states that only she is allowed to kill Eiji. Suddenly, the guard announces that she is released. On television, the media press reports that Kyushu has declared a state of war with the entire world. The surprise is directed completely at the main perpetrator, Hoshimiya Eiji, who is responsible for the Great Destruction ten years ago. Meanwhile, Eiji is in the Dazaifu Central Bureau, saying to himself that becoming the perpetrator of a worldwide revolution is the only way to save Sena. He enters the government center where the Group of Ten gathers to discuss their Yamaguchi invasion battle plan. Secretly, he decides to eliminate them after he is finished using them. The Ninth Hand, Kunou Mari, who is in charge of the war department, explains their objective: to take over the world and create a new world that is beneficial to the Order Users. She states that Yamaguchi's battle will be an important start, but the problem is the existence of Order Users there as well. The issue is particularly focused on the "Mineralization" Order User who currently occupies Yamaguchi, nicknamed "Heavy Rock Star". Mari then declares that Eiji will be the leading the invasion. Appalled, Eiji questions Hiiragi Yoshitsune about this and opts that they circle around the coast of Kyushu and turn it to their territory so that they can solidify their defense. Mari laughs at this, and he asks her for her plan, but she refuses to tell him, saying that the details will be explained on the field. Eiji presses Yoshitsune for more information, but Mari intervenes with her Order. She demands that he should listen to the instructions, since she is a war strategist while he is merely a beginner. Later, she informs him that the battle will start after 24 hours, but before that there would be a teleconference with the Japanese prime minister, so they can discuss their side's belief then. Afterward, Eiji enters his bedroom and is impressed by the luxurious room. He notes about Sena's decline in health and the fact that although he controlled Dazaifu, the Group of Ten did not seem like they will follow him at all, and he mentions his disdain for Mari. He acknowledges that it is because of his own lack of strength that he is called a puppet. Soon after, in the hallway, he encounters Iyo who reassures him that it will be fine since the "signs said so". Eiji goes into the meeting room to discuss with the Japanese prime minister. The prime minister comments about his youth and the fact that all of the people in the Dazaifu Central Bureau is under his control. The prime minster then proposes that they will execute the relatives of the Group of Ten who live in Tokyo, one by one. The Group of Ten displays their shock, and one of the executors states that if they really cannot disobey Eiji's control, then they will just have to silently look at what will transpire. To demonstrate, he beheads one of their relatives, which Narukami Benkei identifies as his uncle. The Group of Ten tells of their surprise that the relatives they sent to hide are found so quickly. The executors continue to slice off the heads of the relatives, numbering them off as they did so. When they reach a kid Mari identifies as Kengo, Mari questions the prime minister, reminding him that this is being broadcast to the entire nation. The prime minister agrees, but states that there is no helping it since Eiji is the one who caused the Great Destruction. Eiji then tells him to stop, as there is no meaning no matter how much he kills. He takes a gun from Mari while informing the prime minister that to have killed off meaningful hostages only applies to their side. He then shoots Mari. The prime minister speculates that he has thought if the Group of Ten fails their coup, they will place the blame on the Eiji, who caused the Great Destruction, but now he is uncertain if that is the case. Rin abruptly barges through, trying to kill Eiji, and the latter shoots her through her forehead. Eiji then officially declares war. Mari, who is on the ground, thinks to herself that before the bullet can hit her, Eiji has stopped it with his power in order to save the hostages. Eiji, on the other hand, contemplates why Rin would break out of detention, and then comes to the conclusion that this is to demonstrate that Dazaifu and him were on opposite sides before he has taken control. He determines that the only one who can come up with such a plan is Yoshitsune. Category:Chapters